Sweet Hell
by Hiru15
Summary: Rukia terpaksa harus dititipkan di kediaman Kurosaki karena urusan pekerjaan Byakuya, dan sesampainya di sana lima Kurosaki bersaudara menyambutnya dengan ramah, tapi... /"Selamat datang di neraka manis kami, Kuchiki Rukia,"/RnR?


"Rukia, cucikan seragamku!"

"Rukia, belikan aku udon!"

"Rukia, bereskan kamarku!"

"Rukia, buatkan aku susu!"

Saus tar-tar! Hanya karena aku bukan bagian dari mereka, aku bisa diperbudakkan seenak hati! Hanya gara-gara aku menumpang... Ah, iya... Yang membuatku menanggung beban sebagai pembantu memang bermula dari kata menumpang. Ini semua salah kakakku. Kak Byakuya, kapan kau kembali ke Jepang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo  
Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, dll.  
Genre :: apapun, gado2 ==**

**Sweet Hell**

**Chapter 1**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Apa? Kakak mau kerja di Amerika?"

"Ya, Rukia, dan aku tidak bisa mengajakmu. Kau sudah kelas 3 SMA, jika sekolahmu di Jepang sudah selesai, aku baru akan mengajakmu tinggal di sana,"

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis SMA Seireitei berumur 17 tahun memiliki hobi dan fanatik mengoleksi apapun berbau kelinci dengan fisik manis namun bertubuh pendek, itulah aku. Uhm, yang manis tadi tampaknya aku terlalu pede. Hari ini bagiku menjadi hari yang sangat menghebohkan karena begitu pulang sekolah, kakakku yang rupawan bernama Kuchiki Byakuya memberikan kabar bahwa dirinya akan dipindah kerjakan ke Amerika. Tentu ini sangat mengejutkan, jika kakak pergi, aku dengan siapa? Yang berada di kediaman Kuchiki hanyalah aku dan kakak, kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Dan satu lagi yang kupikirkan, bila kakak terbang ke Amerika, siapa yang bisa mengantarku dengan mobil saat berangkat sekolah yang terletak berjarak sangat jauh dari rumahku? Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa hidup sendirian di rumah tanpa kakak!

"Kakak, aku tidak mau! Bawa aku bersamamu!" iseng aku coba merayu, mungkin saja nantinya kakak berubah pikiran. Sayangnya tidak.

"Tidak bisa, Rukia. Sayang sekolahmu. Lagipula tinggal setahun lagi kau akan lulus," jawab kakak seraya mengusap rambutku.

Ukh, alasan apa lagi yang harus kugunakan untuk meracuni pikiran kakak? Ah, ya!

"Kalau kakak pergi, siapa yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah? Masa ngontel sepeda? Bisa-bisa sesampai di sana, aku tinggal tengkorak, kak!"

Kakak tersenyum masih tanpa memindahkan telapak tangan dengan usapan lembut di kepalaku. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Mulai besok kau tidak akan tinggal di rumah ini, Rukia. Aku punya tempat tinggal baru yang berdekatan dengan sekolahmu. Kau tidak lagi memerlukan kendaraan agar sampai di sekolah karena cukup jalan kaki saja kau bisa cepat sampai,"

"Tempat tinggal baru?" kataku ulang dengan mengangkat sebelah alis, heran.

Kak Byakuya mengangguk pelan. "Kau akan kutitipkan di rumah sahabat kakak yang sangat kupercaya sampai aku menjemputmu ketika kau lulus. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kemasi barang-barangmu, dan besok kita berangkat ke sana,"

Aku baru tahu kakak mempunyai sahabat terpecaya sampai menitipkanku kepadanya. Karena semenjak kakak ditipu menang undian liburan ke Hawai hanya dengan 500rb, ia selalu lebih waspada terhadap semua disekelilingnya. Tapi ternyata ia punya satu orang yang sangat dipercayainya. Kuharap kakak memang tepat memilih sahabat tersebut. Semoga esok tidak terjadi hal buruk setelah keberangkatan kakak ke Amerika. Yah, mau tak mau aku tidak bisa mencegah, kakak bekerja dan bisa sampai terbang ke sana demi membiayai kebutuhan hidup kami.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati malam, kini saatnya pagi mendapat giliran peran. Minggu pagi yang cerah kini merupakan cuaca yang pas untuk mengantar keberangkatan kakak. Dan tampaknya kakak pun sangat menyambut bahagia pagi ini karena ketika aku melihatnya di dapur menyiapkan makanan, wajahnya berseri-seri. Dia pun bersenandung kecil tidak seperti biasanya. Lebih hebatnya lagi, sarapan yang biasanya hanya tersaji 3 macam lauk kini bisa sampai 7 macam.

Tumben sekali sarapannya mewah.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa hari ini aku masak banyak?"

Ukh, kata-kata kakak membuatku tersentak kaget. Memang tepat yang dikatakannya, aku cukup bingung dengan sarapan ini. Dan juga bingung tentang celemek merah muda yang dipakai kakak. Dapat darimana dia?

Kak Byakuya melangkah ke meja makan dengan semangkuk sup di tangan. Dia kemudian meletakkannya ke meja lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo makan, Rukia."

"I-iya,"

Aku segera menarik kursi di samping kak Byakuya. Kakak mengambilkan sepiring nasi untukku, tumben sekali hari ini dia sangat perhatian. Sorot mataku yang terus memperhatikannya akhirnya disadari juga oleh kakak. Dia balas memandangku sambil memasang ekspresi menggambarkan tanda tanya setelah selesai melengkapi piring sarapannya dengan lauk pauk.

"Kenapa, Rukia?"

Mendengarnya, aku jadi salah tingkah. Buru-buru aku membuang muka untuk menghindari bola mata abu-abu yang seolah mengintrogasiku. "T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja... pagi ini kakak berbeda,"

Akhirnya keluar juga yang terpendam ini. Sesaat suasana menghening, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan sejulur tangan besar dan hangat mendarat di kepalaku, mengusapnya penuh sayang. Dialah kakakku.

"Ini akan menjadi hari terakhir kita sebelum perpisahan panjang. Makanya, aku mencoba memberimu kesan menyenangkan sebelum meninggalkanmu, Rukia,"

Kata-kata lembut kakak menggetarkan hatiku. Rasanya semua rasa senang, sedih, dan apapun menyatu dalam hati ini, menciptakan linangan air mata yang kutahan hampir terbendungkan. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, aku ingin segera lulus dan menyusul kakak ke Amerika sana nantinya.

Merasakan kasih sayang kakak yang sama persis dengan kedua orang tuaku menghadirkan perasaan haru pagi ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya, maka aku segera menyeka setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi ini sebelum kakak mengetahuinya dan menjadi beban ketika ia berangkat nanti.

"Itadakimasu!"

Seperti yang kakak bilang, dia ingin memberikan kesan menyenangkan, dan sesuai dengan ucapannya, aku tidak akan mewarnai hari ini dengan kesedihan atau air mata. Ganbatte, Rukia! Kau bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu bergantung pada kakak. Uji kesabaran selama setahun tanpanya!

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, kami langsung berangkat ke tempat aku dititipkan oleh sahabat kakak. Jalan yang diambil kakak sama dengan biasanya ia mengantarku ke sekolah, artinya memang benar rumah yang kakak maksud berdekatan dengan sekolahku. Yah, nilai positifnya aku tidak perlu susah payah lagi nantinya bangun sangat pagi agar tidak terlambat sekolah karena perjalanan dari rumahku ke sekolah bisa memakan waktu 30 menitan. Ini seperti petualangan melewati padang sahara, sungai amazon, kutub utara, mesir, laut merah, antah berantah dan... imajinasiku mulai keterlaluan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," kakak menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana tetapi tampak megah karena kebersihan dan kerapiannya.

Kediaman Kurosaki, itu yang tertera pada ukiran kayu yang terpasang pada tembok pagar rumah tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Rukia? Apa kau cukup menyukainya?" pertanyaan kakak langsung menghamburkan perhatianku pada rumah itu. Aku seketika menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk tersenyum menyakinkan.

"I-iya, rumah yang bagus,"

Kakak balas tersenyum kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Dengan cepat, ia turut membukakan pintu mobil, posisi di mana aku duduk. Kakak mengulurkan tangan membantuku turun dan berhati-hati. Kemudian kakak membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan barang-barang bawaanku.

Sementara kakak berbenah, aku kembali memperhatikan rumah ini. Kenapa sepi? Itu pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalaku.

"Kurosaki Isshin adalah sahabat kakak. Dia duda beranak lima,"

"LI-LIMA!"

Seriuskah? Lima anak adalah jumlah yang terbilang cukup banyak dalam keluarga. Ah, ibunya pasti tidak menggunakan KB!

"Isshin adalah seorang ayah yang baik, ramah dan menyenangkan. Aku yakin kau pasti betah tinggal di sini, Rukia. Sayangnya Minggu pagi ini Isshin masih ada pekerjaan, dia tidak ada di rumah pagi ini. Tapi masih ada anak-anaknya di dalam rumah dan mereka sudah tahu mereka akan kedatangan tamu yaitu kita karena Isshin sudah memberitahu mereka. Anak-anaknya juga ramah kok," ucap kakak panjang lebar seraya menarik koperku dan mengetuk pintu kediaman Kurosaki disusul bersamaku yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam emo dengan mata hijau emerald serta kulit putih keterlaluan setelah pintu dibuka.

"Ulquiorra!" seru kakak senang. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat layaknya bangkit dari kubur itu membelalakkan mata tak percaya.

"Byakuya-san?"

Berpelukan~, yah, seolah pemain telettubies, mereka berdua berpelukan riang gembira dan aku cuma terbengong dibuatnya.

"Rukia, ini adalah Kurosaki Ulquiorra, anak pertama keluarga Kurosaki. Nama panggilannya Ora,"

... Ora? Kenapa tidak Ulqui saja? Kan lebih bernama manusia.

Lelaki bernama Ulquiorra itu melirikku lalu tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Kuchiki Rukia,"

Aku pun segera membungkukkan badan sebagai salam. Ouh, selain tampan, dia juga ramah. Mungkin kami bisa berteman baik.

Bukan hanya Ulquiorra yang menyambut kedatangan kami, dari dalam rumah pun ada beberapa kawanan makhluk berjenis kelamin pria tengah berdiri di belakang Ulquiorra. Dan lagi, adegan kangen pun terulang. Kakak menunjuk-nunjuk segerombol pria dibelakang Ulquiorra itu.

"Oh! Kalian semua sudah besar! Grimmjow, Kaien, Toushirou dan Ichigo!" sebut kakakku satu persatu.

"Hay, paman!" bagai kelompok paduan suara, semuanya membalasnya kompak. Tiba-tiba saja kakak menarikku mendekat padanya dan menghadapkanku dengan semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

"Semuanya, maaf merepotkan, mulai hari ini Rukia, adikku akan tinggal di sini selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Aku dan Isshin sebelumnya membicaran hal ini dan dia setuju. Jadi... aku titip Rukia ya,"

Dengan segenap tenaga tumpah darah dan jiwa, aku memaksa wajahku untuk tersenyum. Aku malu berat! Bagaimana tidak? Aku dihadapkan ke lima orang pria... keren! Kuakui itu. Terlebih mereka kini memandangiku seperti mainan baru, ini menambah ketidak percayaan diriku. Tetapi anehnya ekspresi penuh tanda tanya mereka menjadi berubah ceria.

"Rukia, beri salam pada mereka," bisik kakak pelan. Aku meneguk ludah.

"A-aku Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal," ujarku lirih dengan muka tertunduk, gugup.

"Aku Grimmjow!"

"Aku Kaien,"

"Toushirou!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

"SALAM KENAL~!"

Eh? Apa aku salah dengar? Mereka memperkenalkan diri dan sebagai penutupnya dengan suara lantang bercampur ceria, mereka membalas salamku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan terlihatlah senyum bersahabat dari keluarga Kurosaki ini. Aku jadi lebih percaya diri. Meski mereka semua berlawanan jenis denganku, tapi dengan sifat terbuka mereka, mungkin aku dapat berteman baik dan mudah menyesuaikan diri di rumah baru ini.

"Ulquiorra, aku akan kembali menjemput Rukia setelah sekolahnya selesai. Jadi, maaf ya nantinya lama merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak apa, Byakuya-san. Kami akan tambah senang mendapat anggota keluarga baru,"

Akhirnya perbincangan singkat kakak dengan keluarga Kurosaki selesai dan ia mengecup keningku, berpesan agar terus belajar, jangan lupa makan, jaga diri baik-baik, yang rajin, jangan tidur larut malam, jangan jajan sembarangan, jangan buang-buang uang, jangan lupa bernafas, jangan... ash! Kenapa kakak jadi ceramah!

Setelah mengantar kepergiannya kakak yang langsung menuju bandara mengendarai mobil dengan senyum, aku pun menarik koper yang awalnya terabaikan dan menyusul para anggota Kurosaki yang sudah masuk rumah.

"Maaf merepot-"

"TENDANGAN RAJAWALI!"

bugh!

Baru saja aku menutup pintu rumah lalu berbalik arah, sebuah bola sepak mengenai kepalaku, cukup keras dan sakit. Dan pelakunya adalah Kurosaki Toushirou, bocah berambut putih yang kini tertawa senang berhasil mengerjaiku.

"Nice shot, Shiro!" puji Kurosaki Kaien yang bukannya memarahi saudaranya karena bersikap tidak sopan, tapi malah memuji tendangannya. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum kepadaku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ini hadiah awal kami!"

Hadiah bapakmu! Aku hampir pingsan! Tetapi untungnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan seperti ini karena bola yang lebih parah sudah pernah kurasakan di kepalaku.

"Hey, cewek, kau bisa masak kan?" kali ini Kurosaki Grimmjow, dia yang paling sangar diantara yang lain tengah duduk santai di sofa dengan gaya raja berkuasa.

"I-iya, aku bisa masak," balasku atas pertanyaan barusan.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau harus memasak sesuatu yang lezat!"

"T-tap... AH!" aku terlonjak kaget mendadak ada tangan melingkari perutku.

"Sigh, kau manis, imut, tapi sayang dadamu menyedihkan,"

MAK JLEB!

Rasanya jantung ini tertusuk busur Quincy, nama film yang bercerita tentang pemanah legendaris.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" kulayangkan tinjuku mengarah ke wajahnya, namun sialnya dia dapat menghentikannya. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda bertampang mesum dan punya rambut persis jeruk mandarin. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan berbisik,

"Selamat datang di neraka manis kami, Kuchiki Rukia,"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke si kakak pertama yang pastinya bijak, Kurosaki Ulquiorra agar aku mendapat pembelaan, namun... dia cuek dan enak-enakan minum teh di sofa?

"Tidak ada yang gratis, Rukia. Jika kau ingin menumpang, bayar dengan kerja kerasmu menjadi budak kami semua," lanjut Ichigo masih dekat denganku dan hembusan nafasnya makin membuatku begidik ngeri. Ukh... Padahal tadi mereka begitu ramah ketika kak Byakuya ada, tapi begitu kakak pergi, mereka mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. mereka pintar bersandiwara.

KAKAK, KAU DITIPU LAGI!

.

.

.

"Nah, kamarmu di sini, kerdil,"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengolokku?"

Ichigo mengantarku ke ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarku. Entah apa yang direncanakan anak ke-4 ini karena ia cengengesan ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar.

"Di sinilah singgasanamu, kerdil!" dia membukakan pintu kamar selebar mungkin memperlihatkan keadaan di dalamnya dan... WTH? Sangat-amat-super-extra-power-ultra-kotor! Banyak sampah bungkus makanan berserakan di lantai, sawang laba-laba menghiasi setiap sudut kamar, kasur tidak tertata rapi, debu serta udara pengap memenuhinya dan lebih mengerikannya...

"APA ITU!" teriakku terkejut melihat seonggok celana dalam biru laki-laki tergeletak indah mempesona di lantai.

"Oh, itu celana dalam Shiro. Dasar dia ini, suka buang-buang celana sembarangan," balas Ichigo dengan helaan nafas.

MENJIJIKKAN!

"Sebenarnya ini adalah gudang. Tapi cukup luas bukan untuk menjadi kamarmu? Dan masalah kebersihannya, itu masalahmu sendiri. Dah!"

"Tu-tunggu!"

Demi dewa Neptunus! Terkutuklah mereka semua memperlakukanku tidak manusiawi! Waktu, cepatlah berlalu! Keluarkan aku dari neraka ini!

**To Be Continued…**

Ahh, iya~ iya, ide pasaran, tapi aku lagi pengen bgt bikin begini, hehehe. Kayaknya nama Kurosaki Grimmjow ama Kurosaki Ulquiorra maksa banget ya? Maunya sih pake Renji ama Kokuto, tapi bosen ah pake 2 cowo eto, jadinya gini deh XD  
Ohoho, ya sutralah, boleh minta repiu? :D


End file.
